Congratulations It's a Boy
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Written years ago for a challenge... 26. Chase learns that he's adopted.


Title: Congratulations It's a Boy  
Characters: Chase and other cast members  
Prompt: 26. Chase learns that he's adopted.  
Warning: SLASH and implied MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of over $3,000.

Robert Chase had known for years that he was adopted and he was fine with that most of the time. As much as it seemed that he could not get along with his father he did love him and when he was a child he never questioned his parent's love for him. Yes, they both were fucked up in their own ways but they had loved him and each other. He knew that his father had walked out because he simply could no longer watch his wife kill herself slowly with booze. The only problem was that he forgot that he had a son until recently when Rowan found out that he was going to die. While both of his parents disappointed him greatly when he was a child they had still loved him but he had always been left with questions about where he came from.

Since the day that he realized exactly what it meant to be adopted he had wondered who his biological parents were. All he had ever known was that his mother had been pre-med when he was born and did not want to give him away but felt that there was no other choice. He had one letter that his biological mother had written and that was all. He had read the tear stained letter over and over again probably thousands of times. He knew that he had been born here in the United States but had no knowledge of the hospital that he was born at. This was one of the main reasons that he had chosen to apply for a residency in the United States or really the only reason besides wanting to escape his father's shadow as much as possible.

He had not been able to find out much more about who his biological parents were until his father had shown up in New Jersey. Rowan Chase had never been a good liar especially with his son and he had gotten his father to spill exactly how he had met years before. Robert's godfather was an oncologist so there was no reason to fly half way around the world for a second opinion. Rowan was looking for something else. Emily Chase was the one who had all the contact with his biological mother but Rowan had seen him when they picked Robert up from the hospital. Emily Chase had also told her husband much if not all of what Robert's biological mother had said during the adoption. Robert was shocked to find out who his biological mother was.

It was just a short leap to figuring out who his biological father was. It was just a shot in the dark but he knew that they had been friends for years and there were definitely sparks there but there also seemed to be a history that neither spoke of. A few months after his father died he wanted to know for sure. It had taken Robert less than a day to borrow DNA samples from both of them.

Within a week he knew for sure and then he had to decide if he wanted to get some answers to his questions. As a few more months passed he could see how his biological parents' relationship seemed to be stuck in a rut. Both of them seemed to be in love with the other but neither seemed to be doing anything about it.

Robert watched from the hallway as House and Wilson agreed to have Chinese take out for dinner and watch some episodes of TiVoed soaps before separating. He looked down at the letter that he had read many times as a child.

_ To my baby boy,_

_Today I am making the hardest decision of my life and signing the papers for you to be adopted but I am making it so that you can have a better life. I am only eighteen years old but if there was any way possible that I could keep you I would. Your father and I broke up only days after I found out that I was pregnant and I never had the chance to tell him that I was pregnant. You were not conceived in a fit of teenage hormones but in love and are in no way a mistake. My family is against me keeping you and I will be beginning my second year of college in a few months. I have no other choice but to allow you to be adopted by people that are at a point in their lives where they can raise a child. _

_I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me for giving you away but I believe that it is the best option for you. This way you will have both a mother and a father that can be there for you. I am not giving you away because I don't love you but because I do. I will think of you everyday my sweet baby boy. The last two days since you were born have been the best of my life and the most heartbreaking. No matter what remember that I love you._

_ Love,_

_Your Birth Mother _

He looked at the tear marks and wondered if he was about to make the right decision or not. He had some questions that he wanted answers to now.

"Why have you been married three times if you have been in love with House since you were a teenager and why the hell didn't you ever get back together?" Robert asked thinking that the both of them were insane to still be circling each other after all these years.

"How did you know that me and House were involved when we were younger? And for that matter why is it any of your business?" Wilson asked shocked. Robert just raised his eyebrow at him and glared until Wilson started to talk again.

"We first became involved my freshman year of college which was Greg's senior year. We were together for about eight months when one day out of the blue he broke up with me and then he disappeared off to medical school. For various reasons I didn't go after him for answers at the time but years later I found out that he broke up with me because he didn't think that it would be fair for me to be locked down in a relationship with someone off at medical school. He thought that I should be free to have fun and run around while I was young. By the time we ran into each other again five years later I was already engaged to my first wife. We were able to become friends again but we both held back. It wasn't until 12 years ago that we were even living in the same city again but at that point I was married to wife number 2. He met Stacy shortly after I moved here and they became involved. It has just not progressed since then. He has not given me any signs in years to even hint at the idea that he would want to get back together." Wilson explained not sure why he was telling all of this to Chase.

"It shows all the time that he loves you. You are the only person that he puts up with and tries to curb his tongue around. I think that you two should get back together." Robert said as he stood up and walked to the door. He stopped shy of the door and turned around when Wilson spoke up. "Why is this a concern of yours? Do you try and fix all of your boss's love lives?" He asked.

"I think the reason that you didn't go after House when you were in college to find out what the hell he was think and to get answers was because you were pregnant with the son you gave up for adoption. I think that if you had gone after him and gotten answers you both would be happier today and would be together." Robert answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"How did you know that I gave a child up for adoption? Those records are sealed." Wilson asked bordering on a panic attack.

"If the two of you hadn't broken up and had still been together would you still of put your son up for adoption?" Robert asked ignoring the questions asked.

"That is not a simple thing to answer." Wilson said. Again Robert just glared at him until he answered the question fully. "No, I would not have put my child up for adoption if me and House had stayed together. One of the main reasons I did so was so that my child would have a two parent home. How do you know all of this?" Wilson asked again.

"I think that is still a guilty decision that you carry around everyday which is one of the reasons that you two have not gotten back together. It would have been much simpler for you to never of had the baby, to have just gotten an abortion. You chose not to which I happen to be thankful for but your pregnancy affect your relationship and I want you two to get back together. I think that you both deserve to be happy." Robert told him honestly.

"Why are you thankful that I didn't have an abortion?" Wilson asked mystified by this entire conversation.

"I happen to like being alive." Robert said before walking out the door.

He had only gotten a few steps down the hall when a hand grabbed him and made him turn around. Robert allowed Wilson to drag him back into his office.

"Sit down." Wilson said dazedly.

Robert sat down and watched Wilson try and get his composure back as he sat on the desk.

"How…? What…umm why?" Wilson tried to say not even having the composure to speak an entire sentence.

Robert reached into the pocket of his shirt and handed Wilson the letter that Wilson had written all those years ago and the DNA tests that he had done a few months previous.

Wilson just looked at the letter in shock and at the DNA tests before looking at the letter again. "How did you find out?" He asked finally.

"That I was adopted, I always knew that I was adopted. That you were my biological mother, I found out for sure a few months ago. Rowan Chase is a very bad liar most of the time and I knew damn well that he didn't come here for a second opinion about the cancer. My Godfather is an oncologist. He was here for another reason which it took me about ten seconds to discover. There could be only one reason that he was so interested in you especially when I figured out when you were in college. I only knew two things about you when I was a child, one that you were pre-med and two that you only gave me up because you felt that you had no other option. About House being the source of the other half of my genes, well once I knew that you were my biological mother it was only a short leap to that. Hence the DNA tests confirming what I found out." Robert explained wondering if he should have brought this up now or if he should have never brought this up.

Wilson just stared at Robert shocked that he had been so close to his son for two years but couldn't seem to get a word out. "You don't have to do anything or even acknowledge my existence. I didn't tell you for any reason like to cause trouble. I just wanted some answers to some questions that have bugged me my whole life. I really am not trying to cause any trouble." Chase told him nervously now scared that he might have started a lot of trouble.

"I didn't think you were trying to cause trouble. I …" Wilson said numbly after a minute before he was cut off.

"What is going on in here? Are you two having a party and forgot to invite me?" House asked from the doorway before limping into the office and sitting down.

Wilson just sits there looking between Robert and House not knowing what to say, while Robert looked down the minute House walked in not wanting to deal with what was about to happen. They all just sat there a few minutes before House had had enough and was sick of the tension and silence in the room.

"Okay boys what is going on? Did you two kill someone or …?" House asked knowing both of them well enough to know that something serious was up.

"No we didn't kill anyone. Ch… Rob… asked a question which sparked off a conversation that we were not finished with yet." Wilson told House making sure not to look at Robert.

"What question could he have asked that could be this serious?" House inquired.

"He… umm… he asked…" Wilson tried to say.

Robert rolled his eyes not believing this situation. This was his punishment from God for being so damn curious he just knew it. "I asked why you two never got back together when clearly you both love each other and are not happy apart."

"First it is not any of your business about whether Wilson and I are in a relationship. Second how on earth did you know that we had been in a relationship in the past?" House asked angry that Chase had brought up old history and had upset Wilson.

"Actually it is kind of his business since it has affected his entire life." Wilson told House sick to his stomach that this was all coming out now but knowing that it was over 26 years too late.

"What are you talking about Jimmy?" House asked starting to become worried about whatever could upset Wilson this much.

"When you left to go off to medical school 26 years ago you left someone behind besides me. I found out a few days before you broke up with me and left that I was pregnant. I put the baby up for adoption because I had no other choice. My parents were furious that I was pregnant and you were gone. Chase came in here a little while ago to ask about why you and I never got back together and he let something slip." Wilson said then handed House the DNA tests and the old letter that Wilson had written.

House looked over the DNA tests and read the letter. He sat there very still trying to process the bombshell that had just exploded and hit him. He looked up at Wilson who seemed to be falling apart and he rolled his eyes. "You should have told me. This is the kind of information that is kind of important to know. Did you really not think that I would stand by you or did you think that I would have been a asshole about it?"

"You had already left. You can't leave a second time after you leave the first time kind of an impossibility. I would have told you but hmm… when I went to tell you, you broke up with me." Wilson told House.

"Okay you have a point." House said and then looked at the other person in the room. "I guess I will have to stop those British jokes now that I know you are an American. Oh well I guess I will have to come up with some other ones now. This does explain why the both of you act so similar at times." House said quickly jumping tracks.

"Funny that was my first though about the two of you. It seems that the famous House curiosity is hereditary." Wilson said.

House starts laughing causing both of them to look at him like he is going crazy. "At least my mother will be happy that she has a grandchild now and she can stop bugging me about it all the time." House says. "And think about it we got to miss the yucky stage with the diapers and stuff."

Robert smiled thinking that he suddenly had parents again and this time a set of parents that actually might be functional.

-5 1/2 years later-

"Dad, Papa are you here?" He yelled through the house as he walked into his parent's place.

"Robby save me!" He hears as he is attacked by his four year old little sister.

"What's wrong brat?" Robby asks swinging his little sister up as their father hobbles out of the kitchen.

"Daddy says I got to go to school. I don't wanta its boring. Tell him I don't have to." Rachel says pouting.

"Well what did papa say about it?" Robby asks trying not to smile and be serious.

"Well he said I got to go to, but I don't wanna." Rachel said.

"Well if papa says you have to go and daddy agrees with him you kind of have to go." Robby says setting his sister down on the floor before tickling her.

"Hey Dad where's papa at?" Robert asks looking around but not seeing him.

"He had to run back to the hospital to pick up some paperwork he should be back in a few minutes. Has anything exciting happen at work in the last few days? Any interesting cases?" House tells his son.

Robert just rolled his eyes at his father. "I thought the point of retiring was to stop becoming involved in cases. Besides I am still in trouble for when you came in last week. You are supposed to be taking it easy."

"He is, not that he seems to understand the concept of relaxing." Wilson says walking into the house glaring at his husband.

"Tattletale." House says accusingly at his son with laughing eyes.

"Well at least I come by it naturally." Robert says laughing.

Robert stood there looking at his parents happy that he had butted into the middle of their relationship. His parents had never been happier and he had an actual stable family for the first time in his life that he could remember. He had even gotten a baby sister. Life was almost perfect, now if he could only keep his dad out of diagnostics so that neither of them got in trouble life would be perfect.


End file.
